emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7495 (5th May 2016)
Plot Lawrence is shocked to come face to face with Ronnie Hale, who explains that he did some work for Chrissie and the invoice has yet to be paid. Ashley tells Laurel about finding Sandy at the church, and gets thinking about his own demise. Ross informs Finn that Pete isn't interested in the cab firm and even if he was, wouldn't be able to get a license. He makes it clear Finn cannot reunite him and Pete. Finn begs Ross not to make him choose but Ross insists Finn cannot have both of his brothers. Lawrence is shocked to learn Chrissie contacted Ronnie, but he is revealed when Ronnie reveals he played dumb and didn't let her know that he knew her mother. Lawrence tells Ronnie to disappear again like he did after Chrissie was born and writes him a cheque to make him go away. In the pub, Chrissie realises she over reacted although she tells Andy that she is not giving up her search for her biological father. Adam pushes Robert into showing Aaron the letter from Gordon. Awkwardly Aaron appologises to Liv and she brings up Gordon's sentencing but Aaron is adamant they will not be attending. Aaron tells Robert he doesn't want to hear Gordon's name again, so Robert goes round the back of the pub and burns the letter. At Home Farm, Lawrence tries to buy Ronnie off but he doesn't accept the money and gives Lawrence the ripped up cheque before he departs. Cain and Moira come face to face with Pete. Holly introduces herself to her long lost cousin whilst Charity winds Cain up about Pete. On their picnic, Belle is surprised to learn that Jermaine grew up on a council estate, and not a country estate as she imagined. Lawrence begs Bernice to let the thing with Ronnie go. Bernice tells him she already knows who Ronnie is, he is Chrissie's biological father. Aaron apologises to Liv for saying she cannot go the sentencing, and agrees to go for her sake. Liv tells her brother that they don't need to go, he was prepared to go for her, so she won't go for his sake. Laurel returns home to find pasta burning and Ashley none the wiser. She takes the blames for the burnt food when she realises Ashley has forgotten all about making dinner. Bernice insists she and Lawrence must tell Chrissie the truth about Ronnie, but Lawrence explains he must do it alone. Robert tells Adam that with Gordon's sentencing looming, it wasn't the right time to hand over the letter. Ross listens in as Finn tries to persuade Pete to stay and run the taxi firm. When Pete leaves, Ross confronts Finn for choosing Pete over him. Chrissie and Lawrence say sorry to one another but Lawrence brings up the invoice from Ronnie. Chrissie assures Lawrence he will always be her dad, but she needs to find her biological father. Chrissie asks him to help her find the birth father, but Lawrence refuses and forbids her to look for him. Chrissie is adamant she is not going to stop until she has found him, and storms off, leaving Lawrence heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Living room, office and exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and exterior *Cricket pitch Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,520,000 (31st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes